


First Full Moon

by KadiRose0101



Series: The Killer's Daughter [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:21:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27529897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KadiRose0101/pseuds/KadiRose0101
Summary: Euphemia spends some time with the Weasley twins before getting ready for her first full moon with Remus. She's been working on shifting into her animagus form and hopes that Moony won't freak out too bad to another animal.
Relationships: Fred Weasley/George Weasley, George Weasley/Reader
Series: The Killer's Daughter [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1997173
Kudos: 9





	First Full Moon

"When everything goes to hell, the people who stand by you without flinching -- they are your family."  
\- Jim Butcher

7\. First Full Moon

It was a beautiful Saturday in late November and Euphemia, Fred, and George were walking down the path to Hogsmeade village. Over the last month, George, Fred, and Euphemia had spent a lot of time in the Forbidden Forest while she developed shifting into her animagus form. She was still getting used to walking around on four legs instead of two. It was fascinating for her though as she saw things from the dog's point of view with enhanced hearing and smell.

After her first transformation, Euphemia had woken up in the hospital wing with several severe injuries that had kept her bedridden for almost a week until she was allowed to return to Gryffindor tower and her classes. The first day she was back, people stared and pointed as they noticed the new scars that adorned her face and the bulky bandage that showed underneath her slacks where the wolf had torn into her thigh. People whispered rumors back and forth wondering if she got mauled by a dark creature in the Forbidden Forest or if she had been attacked by Fenrir Greyback, a well-known sinister werewolf who had been on Voldemort's side before his defeat.

She eventually told Parvati, Hermione, and Ginny since it was becoming difficult to come up with excuses as to why she had missed a week of classes and had several new visible scars. Hermione had been the first to figure it out after seeing a potion bottle on her bed that morning she went to the hospital wing for blacking out and looked into it more and why she would skip the Halloween party and her birthday. The electrical storm gave it away but she didn't want to intrude on her friend's privacy. But the day that Euphemia had been allowed to come back to Gryffindor tower, her friends saw the angry scars that crossed her face and questioned her about what had happened.

She knew she was going to have to inform them eventually about what happened and decided it was best to confide in them now instead of letting the tension build-up. After all, she wasn't doing anything illegal. She had been registered with the ministry and McGonagall had notified the animagus registration department of her defining characteristics, so there wasn't really anything holding her back from telling them other than her nervousness of being rejected.

Hermione was thoroughly impressed as she had read how difficult the process for an animagus transfiguration was. She had read about how the transformation changes your entire genetic makeup to let you morph into an animal figure and then to switch back, along with the complex potions, repetitive steps, and specificity of timing for the electrical storm.

After hearing about Euphemia's events for the past month, things began to click into place as they realized why she had missed lunch and a few lessons every now and then. Parvati was curious how she had gotten the scars if she had just transformed into an animal and she reluctantly explained that her animagus was unreasonably angry at her and basically tried to tear her apart. She showed them the scars that now riddled her arms and how far the scars went down her neck. She refused to show them her abdomen and leg though as those were the two worst areas that even horrified Euphemia.

A rather massive chunk had been missing from her thigh, severing an artery making her lose a lot of blood, and then her abdomen had been practically torn to shreds from the wolf scratching at itself. The pain when she woke up was close to unbearable as she felt the raw skin erupt in pain if she moved in the slightest. The only thing that kept her going was knowing that she would be able to use this skill in the future to help her uncle, the man that had helped raise her from a young child to where she was now.

Remus, Fred, and George had visited her every day that week when they weren't in classes or at meals. The first few days, Euphemia had been stuck in a childish state of mind where her communication was limited and all she wanted to do was cling to Remus. He would hold her until she was able to stop herself from crying in pain and would give her chocolate and read a book to her when she wasn't sleeping. After she snapped out of her childish state, she sat in a sort of catatonic state for a few hours, trying to bring herself back towards the normal Euphemia. Remus held her as she just tensed up and tears fell down her face. Her expression had been blank, but the emotional tension had hung thick in the air as tears poured from her eyes while she couldn't seem to speak or move.

The three teenagers continued walking towards Hogsmeade and chatting. "So, how do you think the full moon will go tonight?" George asked Euphemia.

It was the first full moon that Euphemia would be spending with Remus. Her uncle was terrified to let Euphemia stay with him during a full moon as he was afraid he was going to hurt her, not sure if the wolf would like someone else that wasn't part of his original pack. He wasn't sure that the wolf would like someone that wasn't Padfoot and Prongs.

The last time anybody had stayed with him was over twelve years ago and that was when one of his best friends wasn't in Azkaban and his other best friend wasn't dead. Euphemia had just been a baby back then and didn't know about the troubles of the real world yet. This was the real world and they were in it together. Euphemia was excited to finally help out instead of standing on the sidelines like she'd been used to.

"I'm hoping that it'll go well, especially if what that textbook said is true." She exclaimed.

"I'm sure it'll go well, but be careful," Fred spoke, expressing his concern for the situation.

She gave him a gentle smile. "Of course," she said and patted his arm.

They finally reached Hogsmeade and headed towards The Three Broomsticks, taking a seat in a booth after ordering three butterbeers. Hermione and Parvati had entered a few minutes after them and walked over to their booth in the corner. Fred, George, and Euphemia smiled at them as the two girls took a seat. The waiter came over and got their orders as well.

Hermione was the first to speak. "You three have been awfully close lately?" She questioned, giving Euphemia a knowing look.

"What's that supposed to mean?" She asked Hermione.

"Oh, nothing. Nothing at all," she said and winked at Euphemia. The girl blushed and her hair turned light pink. George smiled and looked in the other direction to try and make it seem like he didn't notice the sudden change. The waiter came over with their butterbeers and they started talking about their Christmas plans for next month.

After a while of talking, they split their separate ways. Hermione and Parvati went off to Madam Puddifoots. Fred went off to find Lee, and George and Euphemia made their way over to Zonko's Joke Shop. George held the door open for her and she walked inside, him following closely behind. They walked through the aisles looking at all the items that could possibly be used for pranks. George was most fascinated by the fanged frisbee's, thinking of letting them loose in Filch's office. Euphemia laughed at his plans, finding it especially funny because she had started to resent Filch in return.

George bought one of the fanged frisbees and shrunk it down so he could fit it in his pocket. They walked around Hogsmeade for the rest of their trip. Everyone still hadn't taken very kindly to the changes of Euphemia. The scars on her face were very prominent. People still stared and whispered, sometimes pointing at her as if she were a freak show attraction. She wished there was something that could at least get rid of the scars on her face and neck so it was a little less prominent. She could deal with the scars on the rest of her body with ease, but the facial ones had resulted in rumors.

She had unconsciously grabbed George's arm and was holding it tightly. He looked over to her, seeing her hair in a navy blue color. Her face was looking slightly panicked as well. He let her hold onto his arm as they walked.

"Do you want to go back to the castle?" He asked her, noticing that after each moment she got tenser.

All she did was nod and they headed back toward Hogwarts. He knew that her transformation to her animagus had already been difficult and painful, but the stares and critiques of her peers didn't help her either. In fact, it made a lot worse as all she had ever tried to do at school was fit in especially since she was already an outcast because of her father's reputation.

Once they made it back to the castle, the two went to the courtyard and sat down on the edge of the fountain. Euphemia finally let go of George's arm and stared down at her lap.

"I'm sorry," she muttered.

George looked at her, feeling incredulous. "What could you possibly be sorry for?" He turned towards her a little further.

"I'm always ruining everything or being selfish," she spoke softly. "I could have let you go hang out with Fred or Lee and I could have gone back to the castle myself. I feel like I'm keeping you to myself sometimes and not letting you do your own thing. Ever since I told you about becoming an animagus, I've been selfish and kept you like a safety blanket to protect the blows from others. I shouldn't have done that and I should be more considerate of what you need." She ranted to him.

He grabbed her hand and she stopped her speech. She looked up from her lap and at him. "Effie, you're not being selfish. You're not being selfish for not wanting to be around people and wanting someone to be with you. And you haven't ruined anything. You have gone through a difficult process to help someone you care about." He rubbed his thumb over the top of her hand. "I'm glad that you trust me enough to be there for you."

"Thank you, George," she smiled and leaned forward, wrapping her arms around his shoulders in a hug. He placed his hands around her waist, returning the hug. They sat like that for a minute before pulling apart from each other.

Just then Fred and Lee came bounding through the courtyard over toward the two. "George, we've just had the best idea. Come on!" They raced past and waved George after them.

"Mind if I go?" He asked.

"Of course! Go," she said, lightly pushing him towards the direction of the eager boys. He stood up and waved goodbye to her before heading after his twin and friend.

She sat there for a moment before deciding to head towards the hospital wing where she knew Remus would be before the full moon. She walked into the wing and sure enough saw Remus sitting on a bed going over school work for the students. He looked how he did before every full moon with a pale sickly look, muscles that twitch every couple of seconds, and slumped shoulders.

Euphemia walked over to him and sat down at the end of the bed. He looked up and gave her a weak smile. She returned it with a bigger one.

"How was your day?" Remus asked.

"Good, George and I went to Hogsmeade today and had some butterbeer and he got a fanged frisbee from Zonko's. We just got back about fifteen minutes ago before he got pulled off to do some pranks." She exclaimed and tried to keep a happy expression on her face, but her smile never quite reached her eyes. "How are you holding up?"

"Sore, like I usually am before a full moon, but it's nothing that I'm not used to." He spoke as he continued grading the papers. He was tense and trying to avoid the thoughts of what would be happening later tonight. They sat in silence and she just watched as he penciled in notes or crossed something out. His hands shook every once in a while as his muscles twitched.

"I don't want you to come tonight," Remus spoke, his face still turned down toward the papers.

"I'm still coming," she replied stubbornly.

He looked up at her with sad eyes. "I don't want to hurt you," tears sprang to his eyes. "If I hurt you, I would never be able to forgive myself."

"We have to try, I can't stand seeing you all bandaged up after every full moon. It kills me knowing I couldn't help back then, but I can try now." She grabbed his free hand. "You have to at least let me try." She pleaded with him.

He stared at her for a long time, before slowly nodding. "Try not to make any sudden moves, it might set Moony off." He stated and she nodded, a small smile growing on her face.

The two sat there for a few hours before the sun started to set and knew that it was time to get to the Shrieking Shack. Remus, Euphemia, and Madame Pomfrey walked out to the Shrieking Shack together and through the long dark tunnel underneath the Whomping Willow. Remus began to limp and groan lightly in pain from his muscles spasming, preparing for the transformation. Once they made it down the long passage, they arrived in a rickety old shack that smelled of mustiness and blood. Euphemia tried not to grimace, but it was a little hard to ignore.

They made their way up the stairs into a room that was covered in blood. There were aggressive scratch marks on the wall and a crushed bed frame was on the far side of the room. The young witch gasped slightly at the ghastly sight.

Remus saddened at her reaction. She looked up at him and smiled lightly. "It's fine. You can't control the wolf," he nodded, but he still felt guilty and disgusted at the wolf that lived inside him. Moony was always angry at every transformation, trying to constantly get out, wanting to run around in the forest and hunt for animals. The wolf hated being cooped up in a room where there wasn't even a breeze blowing by.

"You should wait outside of the room until I'm done transforming and then you can come in," His muscles spasmed. "Don't forget to transform," he was becoming more and more fatigued as the minutes carried on. Euphemia shifted into her animagus form and looked up at Remus. She was able to now transform with ease. She nodded her head and he scratched behind her ears as a sign of affection in wolf form. She barked softly in approval, wagging her tail back and forth.

"I'll take this as my leave," Pomfrey waved to them and quickly slipped out the trap door as the moon started to rise. Remus rushed into the room and closed the doors as best as he could. A howl came from the room along with an agonizing screaming.

Euphemia wanted to rush into the room, help him, relieve him of the pain, but there was nothing she could do except wait until the howling ended. She waited a couple of minutes before the howling came to a halt. There were just soft animalistic whimpers coming from inside now. She pushed the doors open with her snout softly and stepped into the room with her ears low.

The wolf stood in the center of the room, hunched over in pain. The wolf sniffed and then looked up and peered towards the smaller wolf that looked oddly similar to a wolf he once knew. He got closer and started to sniff around her. She made a step forward to get closer and Moony lunged at her.

He pinned her to the floor, her shoulders hitting the floorboards hard. The wolves claws dug into her shoulders deeply and she whimpered. Fear started to course through her body as the vicious wolf above her growled. Her fur turned dark blue and the wolf backed off. He got off of Euphemia and stepped back, letting her get to her feet. 

Her shoulders hurt and knew that they would bruise, but she didn't know how deep the cuts were. She decided to not let Remus know what happened when he woke up, he wouldn't be able to live with himself after knowing he hurt her. She rolled her shoulders trying to readjust them and looked over to Moony.

Padfoot? The wolf asked in a low raspy voice, looking at her curiously.

No. Me, pup. Euphemia responded as best she could in the minimal and simplified language.

Pup? Child? He responded in a confused, but gentler tone.

Yes. Right. Euphemia stepped closer - more gently this time - and leaned her neck towards the larger wolf. She offered her neck as a sign of surrender and she wanted to show that she was no threat to the larger wolf. The wolf stepped closer to the smaller one and sniffed her neck.

Pup. The wolf muttered softly. Pup. He licked her neck showing she had been accepted as part of the pack. He welcomed her. He grabbed her by the scruff of her neck with his teeth and pulled her closer. He laid down and pulled her next to him and started grooming her in a way by licking her head and then petting it down again.

She read in a book somewhere that wolves groomed their young as a sign of keeping them safe and showing their love. She let him continuing grooming her and relaxed. The wolf wasn't horrible when there was something to tame him and keep him safe.

Remind me of Padfoot. The wolf spoke. Euphemia tensed up at the name. You look like him. There was another pause and he said something again. Padfoot left. There was sadness laced over the voice.

Padfoot not want to leave, he was taken. The wolf shot his head up.

Taken?

Yes, taken. In a bad place now, but he not bad. Euphemia responded trying to calm him, but it wasn't really working all that well. The wolf began pacing around the room, becoming more irritable by the second. She continued trying to calm the animal by getting him to lay down. She started to play with him and soon his thoughts were off of Padfoot all together. He laid down on the ground and Euphemia did the same, laying down with her head in her paws.

For the first time in twelve years, the wolf had been able to relax, not tearing into itself and no bleeding flesh. It was like a miracle. The two laid there until the moon lowered and the sun came up. Remus transformed back and Euphemia dragged a blanket over him and they waited for Madame Pomfrey to come for them.

Remus was out cold but wasn't bleeding and shaking in pain for once. Euphemia had shifted back to her human form, still wearing the baggy sweatshirt and mom jeans she had been wearing the day before. She moved over to Remus and placed his head in her lap to cushion his head from the cold hardwood flooring. His body was completely limp as she lifted his head and she felt pain pang in her heart because she knew exactly how he was immediately after a full moon. It felt better to know that he hadn't sustained any injuries over this full moon, but it was still tough seeing him like this.

After roughly an hour, she heard the trap door open and soon heard a pair of footsteps shuffle up the steps to the bedroom. The doors swung open and Madam Pomfrey looked down at the two. She gave Euphemia a small smile before she noticed the blood seeping through the sweatshirt she was wearing. Euphemia followed Pomfrey's gaze and saw that there was still fresh blood pouring from the wounds. She hadn't even noticed in her worrying about Remus.

"Ms. Black, are you going to be alright until we get back?" Madam Pomfrey asked. Euphemia nodded and looked back down to Remus.

Pomfrey used a levitation spell and floated Remus all the way back to the hospital wing with Euphemia following closely behind. She was starting to feel the pain in her shoulders register and the blood was still flowing. She tried to put pressure on them to stop the bleeding, but the pain became more intense.

They walked into the hospital wing and Pomfrey brought Remus to his private room that had been there since he first started Hogwarts. Euphemia followed after and when she rounded the corner she saw George standing there waiting for her. She was startled at first but welcomed his presence. He walked over to her with concern in his eyes.

"Merlin, are you alright?" He said and placed his hands on her arms.

"More than alright, it went really well." She said feeling content.

He looked at her like she had lost a few screws. "You are aware that you're bleeding, right, Effie?" George asked.

"I know, but he didn't get hurt at all this full moon." She spoke happily.

He sighed. "That's great, but that doesn't mean you should get hurt." He said and looked deep into her eyes.

"It was my fault, I made a sudden move when he wasn't ready. When I showed that I submitted and I wasn't a danger, he was fine for the rest of the night." She paused to look down at her hands. "He hasn't had anyone with him on a full moon for over twelve years, George. He probably wasn't used to having someone there for him after being alone for so long." She said and looked back up at him. George nodded and gave her a small smile.

Madam Pomfrey came back out of the room and rushed over to Euphemia. "Is he alright?" She asked.

Pomfrey huffed. "I am more worried about you, my dear." Euphemia waited for an answer to her question. "Yes, he's alright, just resting." She let out a content sigh and let Pomfrey fuss over her.

She brought Euphemia over to a bed and closed the curtains around the area. George sat down on a chair next to the bed and Euphemia slipped her sweatshirt over her head. Her tank-top underneath was soaked with blood. It was a ghastly sight that George had to look away from. She had deep claw marks on both of her shoulders.

Pomfrey immediately got to work, stitching up her shoulders and then wiping away the blood that had stuck to her shoulders. There were large bruises on her skin in the shape of paws and the claw marks matched up. Euphemia grimaced at the sight of the lacerations and bruises. Pomfrey gave her a hospital pajama shirt to cover up since her sweatshirt was soaked with blood and she buttoned it up quickly. She turned to George with a smile.

"Thank you for being here, George." She said and stood up to give him a hug. She wrapped her arms around his waist since it hurt to lift her arms. He hugged her back gently and kissed the top of her head affectionately.

"Of course, Euphemia," he said and she realized how she loved her name coming from his lips. They pulled apart and he smiled. "I'll see you at dinner, okay?"

"See you at dinner," she said with a little wave and he retreated out of the hospital wing after waving back.

Euphemia walked over to Remus's small room at the back of the hospital wing and opened the door to see him lying peacefully in the hospital bed. She grabbed a chair and sat down next to the bed and held one of his hands.

His eyes fluttered open for a moment and searched the room until his eyes landed on Euphemia. He smiled at her and tried to sit up. He leaned up against the back of the bed. She returned the smile and squeezed his hand.

His happiness only lasted for a moment before his eyes landed on small spots of blood that peaked through the pajama shirt. She could see pain flash through his eyes and see him retreating back.

"I'm so sorry, darling," he said looking into her eyes. "I can't believe I hurt you," he said and he looked down at his lap.

"Don't blame this on yourself," she said and tried to get him to look at her.

"How can I not blame myself for this? I hurt you," he looked at her, his eyes flashing yellow for a moment.

She moved closer to him. "It was my fault, I moved towards Moony when I thought he was ready and he wasn't. I made a sudden movement when you told me not to. It's my fault, Remus." She exclaimed softly. "This is not your fault, it's mine."

"I still hurt you," he muttered. "You can't come next time." He spoke, trying to gain some control of the situation.

"Have you not noticed that you didn't wake up today with a body covered in bandages and you're not in as much pain as usual?" She asked and he looked at her with a glare. "Moony is used to me now, he knows I'm not a threat." She said, a few tears springing to her eyes. It hurt knowing he was trying to push her away, thinking that he had caused that much damage.

He turned his eyes away from her and started retreat into his shell. "This isn't safe, I never should have stuck around and let you get attached when you were younger. I knew that this would eventually get dangerous," he stated and her tears started to spill over. She grabbed his hand with both of hers, clutching it eagerly.

"P-please don't push me away, Remus. I know that this wasn't what you wanted to happen when we tried this, but it won't happen next time." He still wouldn't look at her. "Please, I'm part of your pack now. We're f-family and I love you," she said, feeling desperate like he was going to apparate out of Hogwarts at any second and never come back.

He looked over to her with sad eyes and put his other hand on her face, wiping away the tears that had been falling. "I'm not going anywhere, Euphemia. I'll always be there as long as you need me. I'm just frustrated with myself and Moony. We hurt you and that is unforgivable." He spoke to her.

"But I forgive you, it wasn't intentional and we both know that," she urged.

"I just need time to make myself believe that," he said and gave a weak smile. They sat in silence for a moment before he spoke again. "Why don't you go get some rest? You're in worse shape than I am." He said and she chuckled, wiping the last of her tears away.

"I guess I am," she said and stood up. She leaned over Remus and gave him a long hug. "I love you, Remus, please know that."

"I love you too, darling," he said and smoothed down her hair.

"Please just remember that you didn't do this, that it's not your fault," she said. "I don't want you to tear yourself up over this when it's just a few scratches." She pulled back from him with a small smile.

He smiled back. "When did you become so mature?" He jokingly asked. She laughed and headed for the door.

"Take it easy, okay?" She exclaimed.

"Of course," he responded. "You too."

"See you in class," she replied and waved lightly before walking out of the room and closing the door.

She headed back to the Gryffindor tower and walked through the portrait hole after giving the password. She made it upstairs to the girl's dormitory and saw that all of the other girls were still asleep. She was glad about this as she could sneak to the bathroom to take a shower without any of them noticing her blood-stained shirt. She would have to talk to the house-elves about trying to get the blood off of her sweatshirt without them getting suspicious.

She went over to her trunk and pulled out a pair of her pajamas and walked over to the bathroom. She closed the door to the bathroom and locked it behind her, wanting to make sure no one would barge in on her. As open as she was about being an animagus to her friends, she didn't know how she would explain how she got the claw marks and bruises. Only the first transformation for the animagus can cause injury so it wouldn't make any sense how she would have gotten these new injuries.

She stripped out of her clothes and threw them in the hamper. She looked in the mirror to see black and blue bruises on her shoulders and the stitches from the claw marks. She winced just at the sight of them. She looked away and stepped into the shower. The water washed over her shoulders and she cringed as the wounds stung when the water hit them, but pushed past it. Her shoulders ached as she lifted her arms to wash her hair, but she finished quickly.

Once she was done washing up, she dried off and slipped on her pajamas, and dried her hair. She walked out of the bathroom and saw that the other girls were still asleep. She walked over to her bed and climbed inside, pulling the bed curtains closed around her. She tugged her covers over her body and rested her head on her pillow. She sighed in content as she was finally able to lie down to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Not sure if I want to make this into a Fred and George are both in a relationship with Euphemia. I'm not sure if it would be weird or if it would be difficult to plan out the rest of the story, so I am contemplating. Let me know what you think in the comments and I will take them into consideration. Thanks!


End file.
